The Mating
by Breesasha
Summary: Oneshot of Shippo and Rin's wedding night together. Based off of the wedding from Young Love. Ship/Rin


A/N: This is for readers 16 & up only, no one else is allowed in. I advise that if you are under 16, that you do not read this because it is not age appropriate. This is a one shot based on the story, Young Love, but you don't need to read this to understand that and vice versa.

The Mating

Rin led Shippo to a private house away from the party. All the guests and both of their parents knew exactly where they were going. The guest room was a small room with no windows, and only one way in/out. It had a bed and a bathhouse, and that was it.

"Rin, are you sure you want to do this? I mean we're married so we don't have to get mated" Shippo asked.

"Of course I do, silly. Why wouldn't I want to get mated?" Rin laughed, attempting to untie herself from the kimono. Shippo helped her with each tight layer until she was done to the thinnest layer.

"I want you to have all of me Shippo, and that means we are mating" Rin said, taking off the only thing covering her body from Shippo. She held her arms across her chest to cover her; she was still a little shy.

"You are beautiful Rin, and I thought you said you wanted me to have all of you" He tried to joke; he wanted her to feel comfortable. He looked down at his nails; he didn't want them to be a problem. They had started to grow back a little, but they weren't nearly as long as before.

Rin finally moved her arm out of the way, and let Shippo soak in the sight of her naked body. He had never seen anyone before in this way. Rin slowly made her way over to him, and guided his hand to her perky round breasts.

"Am I not attractive enough?" She asked meekly, she took his slow response as uninterested. He took her hand in his and pressed it against his package. She knew what that lump was, it was his arousal.

"I'm very attracted to you, Rin" He said huskily. He decided to help her out by shedding some of his own clothes. He laid her back, very gently on the bed

"Shippo-kun, I…" But she was cut off by Shippo's mouth latching on her nipple.

"Oooh" She moaned out, having never been touched in such a way before. It felt her feeling tingly and wanting more all over. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and it sent shrives up her spine.

"Touch me more Shippo, I need more" Rin demanded, she could hardly take it.

"Where do you want me to touch you Rin?" Shippo asked, not really sure. Inuyasha told him only about the marking part of mating. Rin's legs spread widely, her clue of where he needed to touch her.

Shippo placed one finger on her sex, and let it go up and down its slit. He wasn't sure if she was ready for something to enter inside of her.

"More Shippo, I need you to do more" She kept asking, and he was afraid he was failing to please her.

He let the finger roam to the bean shaped flesh between her nether lips.

"Rub it Shippo, please" She moaned out, trying not to buck her hips up to meet the slow rubbing of her fingers. Shippo began to rub with more speed, seeing that she enjoyed those types of touches.

"I want you…inside of me" Rin requested. She was wet enough for him now, and she couldn't take anymore of those simple little touches he was doing.

"Are you sure, Rin? I mean…I don't wanna hurt you" Shippo asked, surprised.

"Hurry mate, I want you now" Rin said, sitting up on her arms. Shippo couldn't deny a request like that, so he positioned himself between her legs and plunged in with one swift movement.

"Ah" She grunted in pain, she wasn't expecting that at all. Shippo could smell her salty tears and the little bit of blood.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Rin, I'm sorry" He quickly apologized, planting kisses on her lips, face, and neck.

"It's ok, husband, just keep going" She said after a few more seconds. Shippo took this as permission. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain so he started doing slow rhymed thrusts.

"Faster" She cried out, wanting him to fill her up with his seed and mark her. She knew already what was needed to be done and she was ready for it. Shippo didn't want to cum to quickly, he had never had sex before but he had heard things from other boys his own age. He held onto the bed beside her, and quickened his pace. He could feel her and the bed shaking beneath him and she cried out again.

"Ughh...feels good" Rin moaned. She felt like Shippo was so far from her; she reached her arms out and hugged him close to her. His long thrusts because fast pounding, sending her over the edge. Her blunt human nails clawed at his back but that felt amazing to him.

"I can't hold it anymore" Shippo grunted, afraid that she wasn't going to be happy with how fast it was over.

"Cum for me" She whispered in his ear. And Shippo roared his head back, his eyes changing to red, his fangs elongating and biting hard into her neck. She stayed still, willing the pain to go away. He lapped at the bleeding from her neck, as he went back to normal.

"Are you ok Rin? I didn't mean to hurt you" Shippo apologized again.

"It's fine, now you're my husband, and my mate. Let's get cleaned up and go back to the party" Rin suggested. Shippo agreed, having a bath house was very convenient. He noticed Rin was limping a little.

"I thought you said you were ok" Shippo asked.

"In between my legs hurts a little, but that's normal" Rin insisted, he picked Rin up bridal style and carried her into the hot spring. The warm water felt nice to the both of them. He grabbed a rag from nearby and began to wash her down.

"You don't have to bathe me" Rin said.

"I know I don't, but I want to. Because I…I love you" Shippo replied and Rin smiled because that was the first time he said it to her.

"I love you too, mate" She whispered, but she knows he heard because of his demonic hearing.


End file.
